


小别胜？？

by shenponiu



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, pu
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenponiu/pseuds/shenponiu





	1. 小别

“我先撤了，你来收尾。”

孔令轩在几乎没间断的会议上看到公司内部的沟通软件lofter提示樊振东发来的这条消息翻了一个巨大的白眼。泛舟和许氏这次合作承包了一个大的公共基础项目，许氏家大业大，作主要力量投入，泛舟则是提供高精尖的技术支持。作为CFO的孔令轩和作为总裁的樊振东都已经连续留宿办公室三天了。

视频对面的许大总裁左手边一沓皮质文件夹，右手却拿着筷子挑保温桶里的洋葱酱炒牛肉丝，看得樊孔两人好生羡慕。

博哥虽然有时间，但却是个烧厨房的主儿，要搁平时那从来都是被笑话的。如今两位伶牙俐齿，上得法庭下得厨房的温香软玉都不在B市，专门从饭店里打包的小炒也惹人艳羡了。

最近是P&Q律师事务所的忙季：接到了大型机械和航空业巨头利勃海尔的case，同时还有一个正在转型的混合资本连锁酒店集团爱邦托了军区的张公子搭桥找过来。P&Q高手尽出，马龙带着林高远北上飞瑞典，周雨则独自带着助理南下湖北。

和利勃海尔的案子比起来，爱邦的还是简单不少。再加上周雨在P大时的同是校乒乓球队的商学院学姐丁宁的导师陈彬的事务所被爱邦请来做资产审计，熟手协作，效率飞速。

他到了武汉天河机场候机时，才给小胖子发微信，本来只是想着让他放心，谁知道比起江山资产更爱美人的樊少皇直接把摊子甩在竹马手里准备回家做“昏君”了。

说起周雨，也是个妙人。樊振东开了多少天的会，周雨就熬了多少天的夜。本来应已是十分疲惫，居然在延误成快三个小时的飞行中补觉补得神清气爽了。

周雨一到首都机场，推着行李出了到达厅去对面的停车楼，就开着他的路虎直奔超市。

不像张继科方博喜欢跑车，马龙林高远偏好轿车，他和樊振东都爱大车，SUV空间大，每次他们几个一起出去玩，野营的帐篷啊，烧烤的烤架都是放他们车里。同行的要是还有像陈幸同王曼昱孙颖莎胡丽梅那些还不会开车的姐姐妹妹也是坐他们的车多。

当然，SUV车大，也还能做其它他们爱做的事，此处暂且不表。

周雨想着自己出差前家里的冰箱里就不剩什么了，林高远又和马龙去了瑞典，这些天樊振东和孔令轩只怕是要被外卖盒子埋了。

他买了里脊肉，甜椒，牛肉丸，冬瓜，芥兰并一大堆菠萝芒果等等全都是樊振东的广东口味。周雨今天准备做咕咾肉，土豆丝，冬瓜牛肉丸汤。其实他也不算很会做饭，会的几道菜都是樊振东最喜欢吃的，他就专门跟樊妈妈学了。至于广东的煲汤，只能去饭店里喝了。

周雨拎着买的菜和其它日用品大包小包地回了家，把肉先切好腌制，去洗了个澡就开始做饭了。四个灶一起开火，等他把保温桶洗好的时候，咕咾肉的汁也收得差不多了。

被锅里滋滋地油爆声盖过的，是樊振东开门的声音。

他换了鞋走过玄关，就看到西装革履离开家的小雨哥哥，穿着柔软的灰色T恤站在灶台前低着头，手里一双筷子把锅里冒着香气的食物一块块摆在食盒里。

洗完不久的头发蓬松，之前被发胶压住的呆毛又倔强地翘着，还是刚进大学的少年人模样。

樊振东快步走进厨房，一把搂住周雨的腰，像是想把他嵌进自己的身体里。

“哎呀，小胖你吓死我啦！你怎么突然回来啦？我还以为你在开会，正准备给你送饭去呢。你不是说昕哥有博哥送饭，你和孔令只能吃外卖，什么可怜弱小又无助么……”

樊振东把脸凑到他的后颈上，深深地吸了一口气，闻到周雨身上还未散尽的椰子沐浴露的香味，感觉因关在封闭的会议室里连续开会的头痛，气闷，困乏通通消散了。

“雨哥身上好香啊……”樊振东一边啄吻他白皙的脖颈，把周雨慢慢地转向面对自己，一边喃喃道。

周雨也好久没见到自家的小胖子了，感受到他在颈间落下的轻吻和重逢的依恋，才觉得这半个月的想念落到了实处。

背上缓慢揉搓的手逐渐加重了力道，周雨赶紧叫停，“菜该糊锅了！小胖，你先去洗澡，然后我们快吃饭，你这几天跟孔令肯定又是随便吃点外卖就糊弄过去了。你看我给你做什么好吃的了？”

周大律师的每个字都在理，小胖子假装丧气地松开手转而扯住周雨的衣角，把脸埋在他的胸肌上，哼哼唧唧地要讨些安慰。

“好啦好啦，”周雨捧起小胖子的脸，在他唇上迅速印下一吻，耳廓微红，“咱们早点吃饭，不就能早点休息了么。”

樊振东又把周雨拉回来，在鼻尖上盖了个章，“那雨哥晚上可得听我的！”也没等周雨回应，就飞奔进了浴室。只留周雨在厨房一边看顾锅里的咕咾肉，一边摇头感叹有一个精力充沛的小男友是一种怎样的体验。

在双重意义上都非常饥饿的小樊总以光速飞快地洗完澡，头发滴着水走出来，哥哥的招牌咕噜肉刚刚好盛进盘子里。周雨拿着有一次在日本旅游一眼相中买回来做樊振东专用的小熊猫饭碗，用饭勺使劲把饭压得特别实。这几天被孔令轩同学的腹肌刺激到了的小樊总赶紧伸手挡住碗口，不让周雨继续盛。

周雨抬起眼皮瞥了一眼樊振东，撇撇嘴：“你不胖！你哪里胖了？你工作这么忙要保证营养的呀那你的身体不要啦？况且，”嘴角一勾，“你待会不是还要运动么?”

在两人的关系中，一般都是樊振东更主动，周雨自恃是哥哥，总想着要稳重点，除非是在惹樊振东生气了的情况下，轻易不撒娇。此时他眼里流光回转，看得樊振东心头一痒，翻转手腕握住他的手，亲吻他微红的耳尖。

“好了好了，快吃饭吧。”周雨想把手抽出来，却被握得更紧。

“那雨哥也得多吃点哦，不能晚上红着眼睛说累了不要了哦~”

看到周雨和以往每次一样试图撩拨他却反被逗得面红耳赤，樊振东心满意足地捧着碗大口扒饭。这几天加班餐食水平真是呈直线下降，跟小雨的爱心晚餐相比，酒店的特餐都算些什么玩意儿。

也是真的饿了，樊振东飞快地扒完了自己碗里和周雨不停地给他夹来的饭菜，

“雨哥你也吃呀，”周雨一边点头一边又夹起一块肉塞进樊振东劝他自己多吃的嘴里。

小樊总站起来，走过去霸气把周雨从椅子上抱起来，先自己坐下让周雨侧坐在大腿上。右手执了筷子，左手揽着周雨的左臂，一边夹菜喂他，一边念叨他不要为了早点回来就吃饭赶工随便对付。

如此直到一碗饭吃尽，樊振东还不肯放手，只觉得周雨这几天奔波辛苦，又多夹几筷子菜要喂他。

周雨本来沉浸在小别重逢，爱人喂菜的甜蜜之中，无奈实在是吃不下了，偏樊振东还坚持要喂，筷子到了嘴边，他头往右一躲，左手抬起来想挡下那块咕咾肉，谁知用力过猛，肉块带着亮橙色的酱汁掉在了自己的灰T恤上。

那瞬间两人都怔了一下，周雨见樊振东不看自己，只是直直地盯着自己胸口那块污渍看，自觉辜负了爱人的好心，喏喏地开口唤他：“小胖…我不是……”

话还没说完，就觉得左肩被樊振东的右手握住，手肘也被他的左手桎梏，而那颗毛茸茸的大脑袋正埋在他胸口舔舐那酸甜晶莹的酱汁。

那一小块T恤在浸润了唾液之后才算是真的湿透了，酱汁刚滴上去的时候只觉得有些黏腻垂坠，而樊振东的舌头隔着布料触碰胸椎前薄薄的皮肤的一霎，周雨全身像是过电般的一抖。

被夹在两人身侧的右手隔着上衣捏上樊振东睡裤的松紧带，被控制的左手则紧紧地攥着自己宽松的裤腿。

“我真是太想他了。”

这句话随着带起全身战栗的电流一起回到周雨的脑子里。

掀起周雨的t恤，樊振东像小时候寻求安全感一样把头埋进去，舌苔从剑突沿着胸椎向上品尝至锁骨却是大人才做的事。

在锁骨上留下清晰的牙印后，樊振东退了出来，让周雨面对自己跨着坐，T恤脱了一半，挂在脖子上。手揽着周雨的腰和背，沿着周雨胸肌的轮廓吮出一枚枚吻痕。

tbc


	2. 胜

挂在脖子上的衣服遮住了樊振东的脸，周雨只看得到毛茸茸的发顶，胸口的皮肤传来一阵一阵的战栗使他不由得抓住了樊振东脑后的短发。  
每一次嘴唇滑过胸口，樊振东都能感觉到周雨整个人在自己怀里一抖，他抬起头，故意瘪着嘴装委屈：

  
"雨哥，你揪得我好痛……"

  
周雨也不拆穿他，一边伸手去给他揉后脑勺，一边亲他的额角，

  
"揪痛我们小胖啦？来，哥哥亲亲~"

  
又淘气地附到樊振东耳边，舌尖从他的耳垂往上沿耳舟一扫，故意对着唾液濡湿的地方压低了声音说话，

"还痛不痛呀？哥哥给呼呼~"

  
话音还未落，周雨就被樊振东一把抱起，按在另一边的空餐桌上。  
小樊总禁欲了这么多天，耳朵的敏感点还被哥哥 "重点关照"，觉得自己再忍下去就真是要爆炸了。  
双手报复性地揉了把周雨的胸，迅速地向下脱掉周雨的家居裤。

  
"雨，雨哥，你怎么……"

樊振东呆呆地盯着垂在桌边的两条光裸长腿和腿间的美景。  
周雨也觉得有点不好意思，餐厅和厨房是两人装修时最花心思的地方，光源有七八处，现在自己全身只剩下挂在脖子上的T恤躺在餐桌上被照得清楚，而樊振东还穿戴整齐，让周雨觉得产生了刚刚的晚餐只是开胃菜，而自己才是樊振东真正要享用的大餐的感觉。  
从某个角度这么想也没错。  
周雨红着脸解释自己是想赶紧做好饭，再去换干净衣服出门送饭的。

"哦~？"

樊振东坏笑着伸手去摸周雨的股缝，

"那这里这么多水都是雨哥刚刚被我亲湿的啦？"

  
即使在一起这么多年了，周雨还是受不了樊振东上一秒还嘟嘴卖萌，下一秒马上就能讲荤话开自己的玩笑。  
抬起两条长腿勾住樊振东的腰借力坐起来，周雨把脸埋在他的肩膀上当鸵鸟。等脸不再发烧了，扯掉他的睡裤和内裤，又退开一些，各自脱掉上衣，终于"坦诚"而对。  
两个人都硬了，樊振东挺着腰去顶周雨的又离开，前列腺液互相交融恋恋不舍地扯出一条线，周雨再用腿把他的腰勾回来。两人就这么不用手，像小动物似的互相蹭了一阵，都觉得自己幼稚对方可爱。  
樊振东将两人的分身抵在一起，右手包着周雨的左手一起撸动，低下头含住随着撸动的节奏在自己眼前一晃一晃的右乳头。周雨下身半被迫地自渎抚慰，前端被樊振东浓密的耻毛磨得更敏感，右边乳头落到樊振东口里，大力吸吮就麻了半边身子，身上失了力气，头搭在樊振东右肩上爽得直喘，还时不时用大拇指指腹摩挲樊振东的龟头。  
他们俩这个月都太忙了，过了不一会儿，樊振东加快手上的速度，两人一起射了出来。周雨长吁一口气，慢慢躺倒在桌面，樊振东"嘶"地一声摸了摸自己上斜方肌的牙印，

"雨哥你真是头小豹子啊"，

又把精液抹到胸口吮出来的红痕上，艳红带紫的梅瓣上的口水才干，又盖上了半透明的体液显得格外情色。  
他伸手轻轻拨弄挺立却饱受冷待的左边乳头上，似有似无地触感让周雨觉得更难受了，挺起左半边身子去追逐带来快感又快速撤走的手指。

"小胖，小胖……你…亲亲它嘛，难受……"

  
樊振东断然拒绝，故意板着脸说：

"不行不行，要是再被自己的小豹子咬第二次，东哥我可丢不起这个脸。"

  
小樊总浸淫商场这么些年，还保留的一分任性和调皮都是周雨自己宠出来的。  
看到樊振东摆出款儿来，周雨也愿意配合他，小腿交叉在一起把樊振东的上半身往下压，直到两人的胸腹贴在一起，狡黠一笑：

"那东哥看看你的小豹子有没有长尾巴~"

  
激得樊振东按着他猛亲，

"周雨你根本不是什么小豹子，你tm就是个小妖精！"

  
手摸到身后，周雨之前做的润滑很到位，樊振东轻易地放入了两根手指。做过这么多次的后穴早已熟悉这位开拓者，周雨的敏感点在什么方向哪个角度，樊振东从不会找错。  
中指围绕着敏感的凸起，把周围都用力按了一遍却刻意忽略中心，而每一次的用力下按却又连带着软肉也感觉到隐隐地快感。  
樊振东又添入一根手指，三指在肠壁上像弹琴一样按压，全都故意地避开了前列腺。  
周雨知道樊振东这是在等着他再给些甜头呢。  
抬起头亲亲他紧紧抿着的嘴角，周雨扯出樊振东在自己身体里作乱的手，把他按在椅子上，自己跪在他大腿两侧，左手撑着他的右肩，右手扶着他的分身，沉下腰慢慢地吃进去。只有前面释放反而导致后穴的空虚终于得到满足，两人都发出一声喟叹。  
周雨双手搭着樊振东的肩，也不留力，身子一上一下，直把穴心的软肉往龟头上送。樊振东也乐得轻闲，分身被温热的小穴按摩着，小哥哥毫不掩饰快感的喘息就在耳畔，他只顾摩挲这美背细腰翘臀长腿，享受周雨难得如此主动。  
上下抽插了几十下，也是姿势所限，周雨看着快到临界点了速度却渐渐慢了下来、樊振东便接过主导权来，狠狠往上顶弄几下，周雨便尖叫着射出来。  
高潮时后穴绞紧，想把里面的肉棒榨出精液，好在樊振东之前和周雨一起射过一次，在周雨第二次射精时依然使劲碾过敏感点，为他延长高潮的余韵。  
周雨还没从一片空白中清醒过来，迷迷糊糊地往两人连结处摸，触到樊振东的性器依然挺立着横冲直撞，火热的触感烫得眉梢眼角皆是春色，还不自知地调笑：

  
"怎么公子没被吸完了精气？"

  
一句话激得樊振东的分身又涨大了一圈。把周雨面朝下按在餐桌上，双手握着他的腰，打桩似的死命抽插。一直没被疼爱到的两朵红缨磨蹭着冰凉的桌面，让周雨冷得一抖，两点却挺得更高了。随着樊振东的律动，翘起的分身不断地撞在弧形的桌沿上，带来夹杂些许疼痛的快感。  
最"可恨"的是樊振东，一边撞得人爽得魂儿都要没了，一边还要问，

"小雨你说清楚，我采完阳精就能随便扔了的书生么？"

  
"没，没有……"

  
"乖，那我是什么人呀？"

  
双手往身前探，准确地抓住胸前的红果，也不用力，只是用指腹的薄茧轻柔地大圈，揉得周雨愈发情迷意乱，心中爱欲翻滚，只要樊振东要，直想把命都给他。

  
"你是，是东哥……"

  
两个人性事极契合，每次樊振东撞向穴心，周雨就放松任他征伐，而樊振东退到只把龟头留在体内时，又受到湿热穴肉不断的缠绵挽留，一开一合，十分相宜。而周雨也渐渐更放得开了，原本抠着桌沿的手提上来附在樊振东的手上，要他加重些揉捏的力道。

  
"哦？原来在小雨心里，我只是跟科哥龙哥他们一样的啊…"

  
樊振东反手扣住周雨，停下了施与胸口的快感不说，还不让周雨自己抚慰，又把性器先退出周雨体内，让他转过身来，只想逼他说出更动听的话。

  
"唔…小胖…"，

周雨最吃樊振东可怜巴巴的这一套，明明知道是套路，却还是拉着他的手抚上自己左边胸膛，手下是砰砰跳动的心跳，一双鹿眼满是情欲掩盖不住的爱恋，

  
"你当然不一样，你是我的爱人，我整颗心整个人都是你的呀，"

见樊振东还只是坏笑着用大拇指轻轻蹭过心口的皮肤，周雨也有点急了，

  
"你怎么停了呀，你都是我老公了，你这样是违反婚姻法的！"

  
周雨被吊得难受，看谁都像一眼万年的眼睛里染上一层水光，惹得樊振东心里一阵柔软，含了周雨的耳垂轻轻抿着，一边感受怀中躯体的颤栗，一边含含糊糊地说，

  
"宝宝好乖，待会要奖励吃棒棒糖，但是妖精小雨不乖哦，还不知道老公是谁呢……"

 

tbc~

 


End file.
